It Happened To Alec
by toonmili
Summary: Alec wins the lottery!
1. Default Chapter

" Alec you're wasting my time." Max complained. Alec had been standing in the lottery line for more than thirty minuets. " What are the odds of you winning this?"  
  
" Not very high but for forty million it's worth it." He had a strong feeling that this would be his lucky day. He gave the casher his numbers and took the ticket.  
  
" What numbers did you play?" Max asked.  
  
" I played 17, 11, 5, 21, 42 and 28."  
  
" You're never going to win that, you don't have any number is the thirties."  
  
" Nothing important was in the thirties."  
  
" So you have important numbers?" She laughed.  
  
" Yes, seventeen is 494 added together, 11 is 452, 5 because I'm X5, 21 is my age, 42 is your age and mine and 28 is 11 plus 17." He said quickly smiling at his intelligence.  
  
" It's not a Manticore lottery Alec."  
  
" For that attitude if I win I'm not giving you a red cent."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry," she said sarcastically.  
  
"We better get going before Logan gets all fired up."  
  
They entered Logan's apartment and watched him finish up an Eyes Only broadcast. " What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Alec had to get a lottery ticket." Max said glancing at him  
  
" You actually play that, no one ever wins." He laughed at the idea.  
  
"You wanted something?" Alec asked getting frustrated.  
  
" Yeah, a friend of mine gave me a lead on the possible location of Lydecker before his death. It would be best if you all go by night to check it out security's pretty tight."  
  
" I'll meet you at your place nine o' clock." She said to Alec.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Come on Alec." She said trying to pull him off the couch.  
  
" The lottery draw is about to start."  
  
" Alec you're not going to win."  
  
Just then the draw began. " Welcome to the Seattle Lottery draw, tonight's jackpot is forty million dollars. And the numbers are." Alec eyes opened wide and even Max sat down to listen. " 21, 42, 11, 28, 5 and 17. There you have tonight's lucky numbers."  
  
" Holly shit Alec we won." Max said still shocked. " We won." She got up and began to jump all over the apartment. Alec began to jump up not saying anything. Max suddenly jumped on Alec and kissed him then went back to jumping around. After a few minuets of jumping they sat down out of breath.  
  
"Alec we won." Ma said quietly.  
  
" We Max? I won."  
  
" You used some of my information." She said loudly.  
  
" Keep it down, you don't want the neighbors to hear or by Monday I'll get forty million more friends."  
  
" You're so selfish."  
  
" Max I was just joking, of course I'll share it with you."  
  
" Sorry bout that, and the kiss, I was just excited." She said feeling embarrassed.  
  
" Let's go tell Logan." He said smiling.  
  
Alec and Max reached Logan's apartment still smiling. They had been smiling so much their jaws were beginning to hurt. They entered and saw Logan and Asha lip locked.  
  
" What's going on here?" Max asked.  
  
Logan jumped up and Asha rushed out the door. " Max, what are you doing here? I was just."  
  
" Kissing Asha." Alec completed for him.  
  
" Well we're even then." Max said still smiling. " I just kissed Alec." Alec looked at her in shock.  
  
" You kissed Alec?" he asked angrily.  
  
" At least we weren't playing one two three four I declare a tongue war." She spited.  
  
" She was just excited." Alec said.  
  
" Excited about what?'  
  
" Alec won the lottery." She said excited again.  
  
" You mean we won." Logan asked looking jovial.  
  
" What's with this 'we' Logan, you sound like a French pig."  
  
" Come on Alec you and I have always been friends."  
  
" Ha, ha nice try Logan." Max said teasing him.  
  
They all forgot about the mission they sat there discussing what they would do with the money. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The following day Max picked up a newspaper from Normal's desk to look at the numbers again. They didn't tell anyone yet because they wanted to wait until they got the check. She flipped trough the pages and saw the article and began to read it. " Alec we have a problem."  
  
Alec came to see what she was talking about. She showed him the article. According to the article fifty people played those numbers and won. " I thought you said no one ever wins." He said with his mouth hanging down.  
  
" Well that's what I thought."  
  
" Max that means we only get eight hundred thousand."  
  
" We lost $39,200,000.00 in less than a day." She said still in disbelieve.  
  
" And I was thinking I wouldn't have to work here anymore."  
  
" Same here."  
  
"Hey get back to work, bip, bip." Normal said from a distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: So do you like it? This is going nowhere fast huh? Review; tell me what to make of it. Since I suck at spelling and grammar, lets have a contest. Whoever sees the most errors gets a very cool story idea that I just can't bring myself to write. I can't write it because it's really emotional and I can't write anything emotional. It's a great idea and I don't want to mess it up. It's Max/ Alec. I guarantee it's very juicy, sad, interesting, and funny. 


	2. A rat and some jellybeans

CHAPTER: A rat and a jellybean  
  
  
  
Max and Alec walked out of SLCB (Seattle Lottery Control Board) a week later with a check to cash in. But it wasn't for $800,000:00 and it definitely wasn't 40 million dollars. The check in their hand after a variety of taxes charged was valued at $500,000:00. There was a lot of obscene language used when they saw the value. " How can they charge so much taxes?" Alec asked looking at the check.  
  
" It's a rip off that's how?"  
  
" We should steel all the money in there." Alec said looking at the building.  
  
" That would be a good idea if they actually kept the money in there." She said giving him a tap on his head.  
  
" Ouch, sorry how was I supposed to know? Where do they keep the money anyway?"  
  
" In the bank." She said like she was stating the obvious.  
  
" So I guess we have to settle for our poor man winnings."  
  
" It's still better than what we had before," she pointed out.  
  
" But I can't even buy my mansion," he said pouting his lips to look like a spoilt kid.  
  
" The Playboy Mansion is not for sale Alec," she teased.  
  
" Ha ha. but I wasn't referring to that," he said then got on his bike and waited for Max to get on hers.  
  
Max got on the bike and started the engine. They rode back to work in a hurry. They were gone for more than two hours. They walked in and tried to run to back to look like they had been there the whole time.  
  
" Where have you been?" Normal said coming behind Max.  
  
Darn. Max turned and put on an innocent face. " I was here all the time," she lied.  
  
" I wasn't born yesterday, I saw you sneak in."  
  
Alec stepped up and tapped Normal on his shoulder. " She was helping me.uh. exercise," he managed to say.  
  
Normal's faces lightened up. " Well why didn't you say so," he said looking at Max. " So you getting back in the ring?" he asked Alec.  
  
" I'm not sure.May be," he lied.  
  
" Well if you do, be sure to tell me." He watched him and then went back to his desk.  
  
" Thanks," Max said.  
  
" You're welcome." He said smiling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
" So you have the check?" he asked Max as they were ready to leave her apartment to cash in the check.  
  
" No, I gave you it."  
  
" Max you didn't give me it," he said looking at her in disbelief. " Please tell me you didn't lose it."  
  
Max rushed in her room and rampaged through a heap of clothes. She found the pants she had on the day before and pushed her hands in the pocket. She felt her hands come through he other end. " Oh god."  
  
" What?"  
  
" There was a hole in my pocket."  
  
" Please tell me you're joking."  
  
She got up from the ground. " I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
" You lost it," he yelled. " I can't believe you lost it."  
  
" How was I to know there was a whole in the pocket?"  
  
" Because the tag said Made in Korea." He said frantically.  
  
Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Hey I do not support sweatshops. All my clothes are made in China."  
  
"Oh I guess that makes the quality a whole lot better," he said sarcastically.  
  
Max frowned. She, in a few minutes lost all the money and discovered her jeans were less than perfect. " We'll find it." She said.  
  
" Max it's us and miles of road. We aren't going to find it," he said angrily. His attention was diverted by something gray running across the floor with a check in its mouth. Max had seen it too. " That rat has our check." He said.  
  
Max and Alec both dived to catch it. " Shit," they said in unison. They hit each other's head and the rat was nowhere to be seen. " What is your head made of? Concrete or something," Alec asked Max while rubbing his head.  
  
" Very funny"  
  
" Well that rat has the check, do you know what that means."  
  
" Yes," she said shaking her head. " My jeans are good quality jeans, it's that thing that's been eating them."  
  
Alec looked at her for a moment. " What lingers in this girl's mind," he said bending down looking for the rat.  
  
Max followed him on the ground and began to call. " Here Rattie Rattie Rattie," she said in a silly voice.  
  
" Something tells me that's not going to work."  
  
" What are you two doing?" Original Cindy asked from the door.  
  
They looked up and saw Original Cindy standing in the doorway. " We were just looking for a. a." Max stumbled.  
  
" A pack of Jellybeans," Alec finished  
  
" Jellybeans," OC said looking at him like he was mad.  
  
" Yes, they are very rare these days," Max said shaking her head.  
  
OC looked at then she knew something was up but decided to drop it. " Ok I'll let you two get back to your JellyBean hunt." She left the room.  
  
" A pack of Jellybean." She said looking at him.  
  
" It's better than what you came up with."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Sorry I took so long to write this. " I just had a hard time coming up with something to write. So review.  
  
And sorry for the spelling and the grammar and everything else that sucked. 


	3. what would you do

CHAPTER: Married.  
  
  
  
" You would think that two shoulders from Manticor would have been able to catch a single mouse." Alec asked frustrated.  
  
"It's not a mouse, it's a Rat.  
  
" Whatever, it still has the check."  
  
" We'll get it, don't worry," she said crawling under her bed. " Ah ha I see it." She said loudly.  
  
" Where is it?" Hew asked looking around  
  
" It's coming on your side. grab it."  
  
Alec dived forward and caught the mouse in his left hand. " You little bugger." He pulled the check out of its mouth. " He took a huge bit out of it," he said throwing the rat out the window.  
  
Max walked closer to observe. She saw the rat had left giant tooth mark on it. " " It's still good." She said.  
  
" What are we going to tell the casher at the bank," he said frustrated by her optimism.  
  
" We got hungry." She said laughing.  
  
" Ha ha, very funny."  
  
" Hey relax." She said observing his uneasy disposition.  
  
" How could I relax?"  
  
" Because it's only money."  
  
" I have things I want to do with the money," he said with a far away look on his face. He sat on the foot of her bed and stared at the check.  
  
" Like what?" She said taking a seat next to him.  
  
" It's stupid, you'll laugh." he lied. The truth was it was far from stupid. It was very important to him, and he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't he had to be sure of something first.  
  
" Come on tell me." She pressed.  
  
" I'm not telling you." He said smiling.  
  
" I'll tell you what I will do with it," she said hoping to tempt him.  
  
" What are you going to do?" He asked looking at her keenly.  
  
"I'll pay a doctor to get the cure? she said softly.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes in he back of his head. " I should have known," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
" So what are you going to do?" she asked again.  
  
" I'm definitely not telling you," he said. He wanted that to sound teasing but instead it came out as bitter and angry.  
  
" Fine." She said getting up.  
  
" Wait I'm sorry." He said taking her hand to hold her back. " I promise I will tell you if they accept it."  
  
She sat in his lap and let him put his arms around her. " I can live with that." She said smiling. " Can you give me a hint?"  
  
" No," he said smiling back at her.  
  
She looked at him and studied his peevish expression. " I know what you're doing."  
  
" What am I doing?"  
  
" You're just being mysterious to drive my crazy." She said shaking her head like she discovered his master plan. " You know I hate it when you keep something from me."  
  
" You hate it when I do that?" he asked innocently.  
  
" Don't play Mr. Clueless with me, you know that I worry about you."  
  
He looked and smiled, he liked the idea that Max got worried about him; it made him feel important in her eyes. " I guarantee you that you don't need to be worried."  
  
" And then next two days someone is holding you at gun point." she said getting up. " Are you sure I don't have to worry."  
  
Alec smiled and nodded his head. " I'm positive."  
  
" So lets go cash this thing huh." She said pulling him up from her bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Good morning may I help you." The teller said from the other side of the counter.  
  
" Yes, we'll like to catch this in." Alec said handing the lady the check with the bite mark.  
  
She looked at the check and back to Max and Alec. " Hold on a minute." She went in the back and to ask her boss if it was ok. She came back with a smile on her face and sat back down. " Do you have an account with this bank?" she asked politely.  
  
"No I don't" he replied smiling.  
  
" Does your wife has an account in this bank?" she asked smiling like a robot.  
  
" No she doesn't" Alec replied. The idea that someone thought he and Max were married was alarming and funny at the same time.  
  
" Well there will be a short period of time in which the check would have to got through clearance."  
  
" How long will it take?" he asked mimicking her smile.  
  
" Only a week"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- " A week." He said frustrated. " I don't have a week."  
  
" Married!" she said baffled. " Why would anyone think we're married?"  
  
" A week," Alec repeated.  
  
" Married" max said again.  
  
They both let out a heavy sigh. Alec cell phone rang. " Yeah." He said.  
  
-----  
  
" Is Max there?" Logan asked from the other line.  
  
-----  
  
"Why is it every time you want to talk to Max you always call me?" -----  
  
" Because she's always with you." -----  
  
" Good point." -----  
  
" So is she there?" -----  
  
" Yeah," he handed the phone to max. He listened to Max talk to him.  
  
" We have to do that thing tonight."  
  
" What thing?" he asked confused.  
  
" Conceive a child," she said sarcastically.  
  
" Really," he said with a cocky grin.  
  
" No dummy, the thing from before," she said screwing up her face.  
  
" Well we are married." He said teasing her.  
  
" Alec you're scaring me."  
  
  
  
NOTE: this chapter was a little pointless, but I'll continue to build on this theme. I don't know what Alec plans to do with the money yet so I might stall a little.  
  
PS. I didn't mean that French people are pigs when I said Logan sounded like a French pig. (I meant French people say "Oui" and it sounds like "we") and the pig makes a sound that sounds like "we" so by Logan say "we won," he must be either French or a pig so I just called him a French pig.  
  
Just to clear up the Made in Korea part. (When something is done in mass production in a production line, the workers often get tired and make mistakes). I didn't mean anything by it.  
  
I am not the kind of person who will criticize cultures just for a laugh. And besides I'm French (Monique) and the guy I've been crushing on is Chinese.  
  
So please don't think I'm racist. (I can't stand racist people and the idea that someone may think I am freaks me out.) 


	4. Rainy days

CHAPTER: Weathered out.  
  
  
  
" So naturally they cleared every thing out." Max dumped her body on Logan's couch. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
" Well how was I to know that they'd do that?" Logan said innocently.  
  
" We should be paid for this." Alec said pouting and taking a seat next to Max.  
  
Logan laughed. " Why will I pay you, you just won the lottery."  
  
The mission was unsuccessful; they didn't get any evidence to where Lydecker could be if he was alive at all. They went trough thick security only to see that they were guarding weapons.  
  
" So what are you going to do with it?" Logan asked.  
  
" What is it with you two?" Alec exited the apartment.  
  
Max decided to follow him to see where he was going. She knew he was up to something and she had to find out what. She kept walking behind him making soft steps so he couldn't hear her.  
  
Alec knew he was being followed, he turned around but he didn't see anyone. He realized that it had to be Max. * The only person that could follow a X5 without being seen was an X5.* he stopped dead in his track. " Max why are you following me."  
  
* How the hell did he know? * She was moving like a mouse. " Who said I was following you."  
  
" Well you're walking behind me and hiding every time I turn around, I think that qualifies a being followed."  
  
" I was not following you, I was on my way to Crash." She lied.  
  
" First of all, rain is going fall anytime now and secondly Crash is the other way."  
  
She looked up at the sky, it was a little cloudy but it didn't look like rain was going to fall. " How do you know it's going to rain?"  
  
" Because I just know."  
  
" It's not going to rain."  
  
It seemed like someone in heaven had just turn on a shower, rain suddenly stared pour down leaving her soaked in a few seconds.  
  
"What did I say?" Alec smiled at his triumph. " Come, my apartment is only a block from here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Alec handed Max a towel and took one and dried his hair. " So why were you following me?"  
  
" What are you going to do with the money?" she asked matching the toughness of his question.  
  
"Fine, I don't need to know anyway." He said turning on his TV. " You should get out of those clothes."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Gosh Max I mean put something else on." He pointed to his bedroom. " Borrow something and try not to get it dirty."  
  
" I'm not staying here."  
  
" You're going home in a storm?" he asked laughing.  
  
" What storm?" She looked outside. It wasn't like a storm it was more like a hurricane. " How did you know?"  
  
" Ok, ok I saw the weather forecast."  
  
" So I guess I am staying." She went in his room and came out wearing an oversized T- Shirt and boxers. " I'll take the bed."  
  
" Excuse you?"  
  
" Well I'm the guest."  
  
" But my back hurts." he said pouting. " And this couch is hard."  
  
" You're gonna keep wining aren't you."  
  
" You now it."  
  
Max took a deep breath. " I'll take the right side," she said frowning.  
  
Alec looked like Christmas came early. " Max I'm honored." " If your hand strays out of bounds once I'll make sure it's more than your back that hurts."  
  
" Why do you always have to make threats?"  
  
" Hey I'm just laying down the rules."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Alec looked at Max tuning from left to right; she was having a bad dream. " Max," he said shaking her lightly.  
  
Max sprang up from her sleep and looked at the person who woke her. " Ben?". She sank back down under her covers when she realized what she said. She never told anyone but every time it rained she would have dreams with Ben in them, she couldn't tell why it happened but they came ever time it rained. " Sorry," she said feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
He looked at her under the sheets she was shivering, he wanted to hold her and tell her it was ok but he wasn't sure what she'd do if he did. " Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just a little cold." She was glad that he didn't ask her to talk about Ben.  
  
" Can I.." He said softly. " Hold you."  
  
She wasn't sure why she agreed but she was glad she did. She felt his arms around her; it made her feel safe and warm. She liked being in his arms; it had been a while since someone held her like that. " Thanks," she said.  
  
He kissed her forehead lightly. " No problem," he said looking at her beautiful features. " Try to get some sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I know this has nothing to do with the title but I really don't know what Alec is planning to do with the money so I'm stalling it until I come up with something. 


	5. Movies

CHAPTER: The VCR  
  
  
  
Max woke up and found her still in Alec's arms. She looked up at he clock and saw it was after eleven in the morning. She didn't think she was that tired * may be I was too comfortable, * she thought. She turned around saw that Alec was awake and looking at her. " We over slept."  
  
" That's ok today is Sunday, we don't have to work." He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay there with his arms around her.  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry," she said smiling.  
  
" He looked at her and smiled. " stay here," he said and got up from the bed and went into kitchen.  
  
Moments later he came caring two plates of pancakes and a carton of Orange Juice in his room. He gave her a plate and sat next to her.  
  
Max looked at him and smiled. * I should stay here more often. He's being amazingly sweet. * " Alec"  
  
" Yeah," he said over a mouthful of food.  
  
" Thanks for everything."  
  
" No problem," he said now swallowing his food.  
  
Max liked the fact that he didn't look at her differently; he didn't act like she was a piece of glass that was going to break at any point. If she had been around Logan when that happened he would keep looking at her like she would start crying at any time and he'd keep asking her if she was all right. Alec on the other hand knew that would make her uncomfortable.  
  
Alec got up from the bed when he was finished eating and carried his plate in the kitchen. " I'm ganna take a shower," he said taking some of his clothes out of his closet. " You're welcome to join me." He looked at her with a cocky grin from the entrance to the bathroom.  
  
Max took a shirt from the ground and threw it in his diction. " Not is this lifetime," she said laughing. " Alec, don't use all the hot water," she yelled as he went in the bathroom.  
  
Max got up and looked outside and saw that the rain was still pouring down. She had to call Cindy to tell she was at Alec's. She took Alec's phone from off his table and dialed her number.  
  
" The Original Cindy speaking here," OC said on the other line. ---- " Hey, it's Max."  
  
-----  
  
" Girl where have you been?"  
  
------  
  
"I'm so sorry I was at Alec's."  
  
------  
  
" So you and pretty boy was getting buck wild huh," she didn't wait fro Max to correct her. " I understand."  
  
------  
  
" Wait a minute."  
  
------  
  
" So was he any good," O C asked.  
  
------  
  
" Cindy I."  
  
------  
  
" He has to be good, he is an X5 after all." OC said thinking about it. " Girl I'm happy for you."  
  
--- --  
  
" But."  
  
------  
  
" I have to go, I got someone of my own, if you know what I mean." she said laughing then hung up her phone.  
  
Max looked at the phone in disbelieve she couldn't believe that OC thought that she would sleep with Alec.  
  
" Who was that?" Alec asked coming out of the bathroom dressed and drying his hair with a towel.  
  
" That was Cindy," she said. She couldn't tell why but she was a little disappointed to see him fully dressed. " She has company," she said making imaginary inverted commas on the company.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Max and Alec sat on his couch flipping trough channels over and over again. " There's nothing to watch on TV," Alec finally declared. " Let's watch a movie."  
  
" Do you have a DVD player," she asked.  
  
" No, but I do have this," he said pulling a rectangular box from the back of the tv.  
  
" And exactly what is that?" she asked eyeing it.  
  
" It's VCR," he stated. " It plays these tape things called VHS tapes, I have a few movies on that."  
  
" Where did you get it?" she asked smiling.  
  
" I found in the dump." He said smiling. " I tell you people throw away anything these days."  
  
" Why do you think they threw it away?"  
  
" Well at first it wasn't working, then I opened it and I saw the thing was caked with dust, so I just used a little bit of rubbing alcohol and Poof. Good as new."  
  
" So what movies you have."  
  
" Well all I found in the dump was," he looked at the names on the tapes, " Glitter, Forest Gump, Gladiator and Titanic."  
  
"Let's watch Titanic," she said excitedly. "Cindy says this is guaranteed to make anyone cry."  
  
" I'm sure I won't cry," he said setting up the VCR. " I'll never cry over a movie."  
  
" Well we'll see."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Three hours later Max kept looking at Alec to see if he was crying but nothing yet. He seemed to be deeply engrossed in the movie but he wasn't crying, form the time Rose's husband to be started to bitch and rant she started to cry. However Alec's eyes were dry.  
  
Alec stared at the TV, * this is a good movie* he thought to himself. He looked at looked at Rose struggling to get on the piece of wood; he saw the look on Jack's face when he realized that he had to die. * Then the haunting theme played* and that did it fro him. He couldn't hold it any longer; he turned his face away so Max wouldn't notice he was crying.  
  
Max never thought it possible to cry so much for movie. By the end of the movie she had a splitting headache. She looked to see if Alec was crying. " I knew you would cry," she said in triumph.  
  
" I'm not crying," he lied.  
  
" Then what's that liquid running from your eyes down your face." She said annoyed. *Why wouldn't he just admit it*  
  
He wiped it away quickly. "My eyes where watering, I've been staring at the screen for more than three hours."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. " Admit it, you were crying," she said looking at him in disbelieve.  
  
He looked at her and pouted. " If word of this gets out I will make you pay," he said looking at her. " This is so embarrassing," he said covering his face.  
  
" That's nothing," she said laughing. " I had a lot more embarrassing moments."  
  
" Like what?" he wanted to trouble her with this for some moths to come.  
  
" Like once when I was in . you know. heat." She saw Alec raised an eyebrow at the word heat. " Well. I kind of tried to get down with." she stopped and twisted up her face at the memory.  
  
" With who?" he asked excitedly.  
  
" With. Um. Normal." She put her hands over her ears; she didn't want to hear when he started to laugh.  
  
This was not funny to Alec, this was disturbing, the idea of Max and Normal was repulsive even to say, much less think about. " Did you seek therapy afterwards?"  
  
" Well OC stopped me," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" May the good Lord bless her soul."  
  
NOTE: My, My, My. I am in a bad state. I still have no idea what Alec plans to do with the money yet and I don't know how else to stall it. You may notice that this chapter was pointless beyond reasoning. I might come up with something in my sleep. That's when I get most of my ideas.  
  
Thanks for the movie idea, I decided to make it that they were still at his apartment so something could happen there, but my fingers have a mind of their own. They don't listen to me. They wrote this and this is what I posted. 


	6. Disturbing the peace

CHAPTER: Disturbing the peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where yuh going," Alec asked early Sunday morning seeing Max getting ready to leave.  
  
" I have to go home to change before I go to work," she said putting on her boots. " I'll see you at work, ok."  
  
He looked at her leave. He wanted her to stay with him; he liked having her around, especially when she was being so nice to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" So you're finally home huh," OC said seeing Max walk into the apartment. " you just couldn't get enough of lover boy."  
  
Max laughed when Cindy said this. " Nothing is going on between me and Alec."  
  
" So why were you at his apartment for two days," she said looking at her to detect lying.  
  
" I was there when the storm started so I stayed the night," she said trying to defend her self.  
  
"You could have came home since yesterday."  
  
Max threw her hands up, " Ok Cindy, I wanted to stay,"  
  
" Why?"  
  
Well she said smiling lightly, " he was being all sweet, making me breakfast and all."  
  
" I always knew it," OC said taking her bag pack and heading for the door. " You better hurry because Normal is gonna be on your ass."  
  
"Tell him I was donating blood," Max said shrugging her shoulders. She knew Normal would not fire her as long as Alec was still his Golden Boy.  
  
" You aren't very good at coming up with excuse," OC said laughing at Max's suggestion.  
  
" What ever, you know what I mean."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony about forty-five minutes latter. She walked right into Normal.  
  
" Well lookie who," he said glancing at her hand. " Did that blood donation thing go well?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
" It went fine,"  
  
He just rolled his eyes. " Just deliver this," he said handing her a package wrapped in brown paper. " Then again." he said grabbing it from her. " there's some steelheads there, I don't want you to get injured on the job, because my ass will be on the line."  
  
" I'm sure I could handle it," she said trying to snatch the package when she noticed whom it was being delivered to.  
  
"No I need a man to handle this," Max rolled her eyes at this. " Alec," he called out loudly.  
  
" I'll go with him, I can be his human shield," she said trying to take the package back from him.  
  
Alec came and saw Max and Normal fighting over a package." What's all this about."  
  
"Can you tell Missy here to let go of the package," he said pulling at it once more. He gave up she was too strong for him. " I've never seen you this eager to work."  
  
" What can I say," she said walking out the door, " It's only fair that I deliver a package every once in a while."  
  
" See to it that she doesn't get herself killed," he said to Alec then walked off mumbling something.  
  
"Why do you want to deliver this package?" he asked mounting his bike.  
  
" Because." she said, " look at the receiver."  
  
He looked at the package and read it aloud, " Dr Wong. I don't get it," he said staring at her blankly.  
  
" He's the guy," she said trying to hint him.  
  
" What guy."  
  
" He's the doctor that will most likely be able to figure the virus out," she said smiling. " He's not from Manticor but I hear he's like the Albert Einstein of our time."  
  
Alec's mouth twisted into a pout. " I should have guessed," he said starting the engine. " Let's get going huh," he said shortly. He really wasn't sure that his plan would work. All Max could think about was Logan. He knew he was wasting his time but he also knew he wouldn't forgive himself he didn't at least try.  
  
" What's in your pants," she said watching his attitude totally change.  
  
" Nothing is in my pants," he said looking at her like she just shot him. He waited for her to get on her bike but she didn't budge.  
  
" You act like a total jerk every time I mention the virus," she said shouting.  
  
He didn't say anything he just kept looking.  
  
" Or maybe you're not acting, maybe you are a jerk."  
  
" So I'm a jerk just for having an opinion?" he said in disbelieve. " You know something," he slamming down his bike. " I don't have to take this crap, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a dog."  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" she said even louder. This was a side of Alec she had never seen, he was so mad for some reason.  
  
" Don't act like you don't know what I'm taking about," he said pasting up and down the street. " I'm tired of trying to make it up to you, I have been busting my brains out trying to get you to like me but all you do is just hate me more no matter what I say or what I do."  
  
" Alec I don't hate you, it's just that you could be so selfish sometimee." she said softer.  
  
The tone of her voiced changed but his remained. " Oh, I'm the selfish one, you're always like ' to hell with everyone else as long as I get my precious Logan.' It always the same thing everyday."  
  
Max stooped and looked at him for a while she knew something was bothering him but she couldn't talk to him when he was like this. " I know you have problems Alec but that doesn't give you any excuse to be blaming them on me."  
  
" You know what. Just forget it," he said and mounted his bike and headed to the direction of the space needle.  
  
Max looked at him ride off. She had no idea what that was about. She had to know what it was that was bugging him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Alec sat on the needle and thought about what had happened. He thought he was getting close to Max and now he had ruined everything. He knew he shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him, Manticor taught him better than that. Now he didn't know how he was going to face her after his outburst.  
  
Max looked at him. He sat his face contorted. " Deep in thought?" she asked taking a seat next to him.  
  
He looked and didn't say a word. He knew he should apologize but he was still so angry with her. He didn't even know why, she had the right to want to be with someone who she loved even if it wasn't the person he wanted it to be.  
  
" What is it that bothers you about Logan?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with Logan," he said. " I just don't think he should be priority right now."  
  
" Well he's not," she said looking at him. " But wouldn't it be nice to be with the one you love."  
  
His heart sank. If only she understood that that could never work out, if one person was happy the other would not be, but he couldn't let her know, he didn't need her sympathy, the only thing he needed from her was for her to feel the same way he did. " Yes it would be nice, very nice."  
  
" So are we cool?'  
  
" Yeah we're cool," he said smiling.  
  
" So have you decided what you're gonna do with the money yet." She asked quickly hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
" I have absolutely no commitments."  
  
" I thought you said there was something important you had to do with it.  
  
" Well that fell through."  
  
" So you'll just spent it on beer," she said laughing.  
  
" Yeah maybe or I could use it for something else."  
  
" What did you have in mind," she now wanting to find out his new plan.  
  
He said in a childish voice, " I'll never tell."  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: so this chapter was written to give you all an idea what he's going to do with the money. (Yes I figured it out.) Thanks for the ideas from the good people who review my story. 


	7. chapter7

CHAPTER: Big Dreams  
  
  
  
Max and Alec had been sitting on the needle watching the people looking like ants from above. They were playing a silly game which involved trying to guess what street a person would turn to. They almost forgot they still had work to do.  
  
"Hey we should be getting back before Normal fires us." Max pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he said.  
  
" Ok, I'll carry this and you can go back to work."  
  
He knew she wanted to talk to doctor, but he wanted to make up for the way he acted, so he figured he should just go to show her that he wasn't taking it personally. " No, I'll come with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max rang the bell that was near the gate. From the locks of it she could tell that this man was loaded. She saw a security camera move toward her and Alec and she held up her Jam pony ID up to it. The gate opened shortly after. They walked into the house; it was gorgeous in the inside. When they stepped in the first thing the noticed was that they were standing on a Persian rug and Picasso paintings hung on the walls. " This is nice," Max, said trying to look at every thing at the same time.  
  
" Nice doesn't quite describe it," Alec said gazing, there was a hundred and one things he could steal in this house and his eyes saw a hundred and one cameras for each one of the objects.  
  
" Joshua would love those," she said pointing at the paintings.  
  
A housekeeper coming towards them interrupted their gazing. " I'll sign for it," she said taking the package. She signed for it and opened the door for them to leave.  
  
Max stopped her from closing the door, " I was hoping I could talk to the doctor," Max asked pleadingly.  
  
The housekeeper looked at her skeptically then she opened the door for them to come back in. She left them where they were standing before and returned a few minutes later with the doctor. "I herd someone's seeking my knowledge," he asked with a smile.  
  
" Hi, I'm Max and this is my friend Alec," she said pointing at Alec. " I have a medical problem." She said laughing lightly.  
  
" Well medical problems are what I'm best at," he said with a warm smile, " come this way,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ah this is very odd indeed," Dr Wong said looking under his microscope in his laboratory. He tried to adjust his microscope to see if there was a problem with it, but nothing was wrong. " You're one of them aren't you?" he asked.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" I asked you if you're transgenic," he said looking up at her. Max was shocked she didn't say anything. " My guess is he's one too," he said pointing at Alec. He saw the expression of horror on their faces, " Don't worry it's all confidential."  
  
" So can help me," she said.  
  
" Yes, but it will cost you."  
  
" How much." She knew it would cost her and she was willing to take whatever bill was handed to her.  
  
" I guess it would be about five hundred thousand," he said like it was the most reasonable price in the world.  
  
" What?" Max and Alec said together, they knew it would be high but that was just ridiculous.  
  
" Well these things do cost money," he said in his defense. " And some of them aren't exactly legal."  
  
Max sighed she really wanted this, and she was willing to spend all her money on it. " Ok, I'll get the money to you by Friday."  
  
Alec looked at her * is she serious, * he thought. " Max one moment please." He led her aside a corner of the room. " Are you nuts," he asked.  
  
" Well I don't want anything else with the money," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" I can't believe you're goanna spend all the money on this," he said. " Don't you have anything else to do or anything else you want."  
  
" No, this is all I want."  
  
Well she confirmed it he wasn't what she wanted. " Go on then," he said pointing to the doctor. He stayed in that corner and watched Max talk with the doctor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
" Oh you're back," said Normal seeing Alec walking thought the door. " You had me worried."  
  
" Yeah, there was a traffic problem," he lied. He watched Normal buying his explanation; then he nodded and went in the back  
  
" Now that's a good excuse," OC said from the back of them. "So what were you all really doing," she asked.  
  
" What?" asked Alec totally confused?  
  
" Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," she said grinning. " I know all about you two,"  
  
" Cindy, there's nothing between Max and I," * at least Cindy was on my side * he thought.  
  
Original Cindy was not satisfied she had been trying to hint Max that Alec had feelings for her since only god knows when. She didn't want to get into it at first but she had to do something about it or it would go on forever considering how clueless Max was about it. " Max will have to crash at your place tonight again, I have company."  
  
" Who's crashing where?" Max asked walking up to join them.  
  
" I'll have company tonight." She lied.  
  
" Don't you ever get tired," Max asked rolling her eyes. " I guess it's you and me again," she said addressing Alec.  
  
" Why don't you just move in," he said. It supposed to be a joke he wished she would move in with him and stop thinking about Logan.  
  
Max rolled her eyes again. " If you don't want me there you could just say so, I'll find some street corner to sleep," she said coolly.  
  
" No, I want you to stay," he said reassuring her. He almost taking her hand then he realized what he was doing then he quickly stepped back.  
  
" Good, then you can deliver this while I get some clothes." She threw the package at him and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max and Alec dropped their bodies on the bed." This bed is so soft," Max, commented.  
  
" I know, I wouldn't have a hard bed."  
  
Max stopped for a moment and looked at Alec, he had been angry earlier now he was back to normal.  
  
" What's that look about?" he asked noticing her looking at him.  
  
" Alec, tell me something about yourself that I don't know."  
  
He thought about the most important thing about himself that Max didn't know, he couldn't tell her he was in love with her. " Why?"  
  
" I just want to know,"  
  
" Well, I've never been with someone I was in love with."  
  
Max was surprised by this, " so you and Rachel never." she regretted the question the moment she asked it.  
  
Every time he heard the words "Rachel" and "Love" together he would get depressed but he wasn't now, he couldn't be, not when he was staring into the eyes of Max, someone he had a chance to be with. " No, we never got around to that,"  
  
She didn't want to make him think about Rachel anymore than necessary, " So what about all those girls?"  
  
" Oh please," he said like she was being ridiculous for even suggesting it.  
  
" What," she said almost laughing.  
  
" They were so annoyingly obvious. I mean every time it's same thing 'Alec you're so good,' and 'Alec you're so beautiful.' It's so sickening to hear that all the time.  
  
" Alec those girls were in with you," she said in shock.  
  
" They weren't in love me," he said sighing. "  
  
" What you mean, they told you they loved you."  
  
" They were in love with someone else, they didn't even know the real me," he said a far away look on his face. " As long as I gave them what they wanted they we're happy, they never even tried to get to know me, the real me that is"  
  
" So when will this real you make an appearance."  
  
He move a strand of hair away from face, " this, is the real me."  
  
She smiled, " why do you have to me so complex, so layered and so damn secretive."  
  
" Me, complex, layered and secretive."  
  
This was one of the things she liked about Alec he was so interesting. "Every time I think I have you figured out you always surprise me."  
  
" You've been trying to figure me out?" he said trying to suppress a smile. " If you told me that before I would have tried to be less ' complex'."  
  
" Good."  
  
" So do you want to go to Crash or something?"  
  
" No, let's stay here." She said resting her head on his chest.  
  
Alec was a little surprised; she had done this before but only when she was crying or scared but never when she was perfectly normal Max. He tried to relax. " So now you tell me something about yourself that I don't know."  
  
" I don't think there's anything about me you don't know,"  
  
" Come on there must be something I don't know."  
  
" Well deep down I really wish that I could be normal,"  
  
" Normal?" he said twisting up his face like he was disgusted at her strange fantasy.  
  
" No, not Normal," she said punching him on his shoulder. " I mean like do things what normal twenty yeah olds do, you know what I mean."  
  
" Yeah I know exactly what you mean"  
  
  
  
NOTE: I think this is the longest thing I've written for this story. Well I hoped you like it. I 'm still trying to stretch it.  
  
Don't be shy, speak your mind, Review. 


	8. chapter8

CHAPTER: Clearing the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec woke up the next day and found Max still laying on him. They had spent he whole night talking about what life was like outside of Manticore. Alec didn't want to move, this was what he wanted to wake to up every morning. Being able to see Max by his side. He knew he would it lose all in a few days so he wanted to cherish the special moments. Winning the lottery was kind of a bittersweet thing. On one hand he'd loose Max to Logan once she got the cure, but on the other hand he got so close to him during this whole thing. He guessed if had a chance to go back in time he wouldn't change it, just because of those small but extremely significant moments. He looked down at her again he knew he had to wake up eventually but he couldn't bring him self to do it. She looked peace full, he just wanted to reach down and kissed her, but he knew if he did that he wouldn't be able to have children. He closed his eyes and tried to let how important the moment was snick in, in two days time that would be Logan in his place. He hated it so much being so close and having to know he would loose her.  
  
He felt her get up from his side and he opened his eyes. " Morning," he said smiling. " We over slept."  
  
" Then why are you smiling," she said looking at him acting strange.  
  
" Nothing," he said getting up.  
  
" I'm going to take a shower," she said going into the bathroom.  
  
" I hope you're not like most girls I know."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Well they spend hours in the bathroom," he said in a matter-of factly tone.  
  
" Well I'm not most girls," she said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Two days in a row," Normal said as he saw Max walk in. Then he saw Alec walk in after her. " And you got my Golden Boy in your nasty habits." He said frowning.  
  
" She was helping me with something very important?" Alec said trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
" And what was that?"  
  
"Well. Well."  
  
" I was helping him rub his muscles to get through the day." She said this because he knew Normal would melt at the thought. Alec was attracting all types of people.  
  
" You rub your muscles before you come to work?" Normal asked trying to control himself. The dream he had about him as a Roman Gladiator was coming back to mind.  
  
" He does it every day," Max said teasingly.  
  
" I have to go," Normal said when he heard this.  
  
" That was so disturbing," Alec said coving his face.  
  
" Alec and Normal sitting in a tree K-I-S."  
  
" Max CUT THAT OUT," he yelled.  
  
" You know I'm just playing," she said laughing. " You know we could use this to our advantage," she said with a wicked grin.  
  
" Hey, you're not gonna prostitute me Ok." He said seriously.  
  
" We could have made some big bucks."  
  
" Sounds tempting but I'll pass," he said.  
  
" Ok what about some pictures on the Internet?" she said jokingly.  
  
"No," he said playing along. " You know coming to think about it, I'll do that if you take out the pictures." He said with a cocky grin.  
  
" Never mind," she said now coving her face.  
  
"Oh come on Maxie, you act like you've never seen a guy naked before."  
  
" Who's never seen who naked before," OC asked coming to see if her planned work. " You spent three nights by his house and you still ain't seen him. Straight people are so weird."  
  
" Cindy Alec and I aren't like that,"  
  
" Then what are you like?"  
  
" Just really good friends."  
  
" Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say you couldn't stand 'his laughing, and his talking, and his breathing...' you got consistent with your hate girl."  
  
" When did you say that?" he asked twisting up his face into a frown.  
  
" I said that when you just started working Jam Pony," she said hoping he was taking that seriously.  
  
" I bet you never thought you would actually like spending time with him," Cindy said.  
  
"I guess not," she said thinking about how much she hated him then.  
  
" He could be then one," OC said know what Max would say.  
  
Alec was smiling in his mind. If OC saw something that meant it was there at least in a very small amounts or maybe she was just trying to help him out.  
  
" What one," Max asked like Cindy was being ridiculous.  
  
" You know," she stated. " The one you don't know you're looking for."  
  
Max was totally confused. " What ever," she said and walked away leaving Cindy and Alec talking.  
  
" So when are you going to tell her," OC asked Alec.  
  
" Tell her what?" he asked pretending like she didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
" Original Cindy sees through you boy, I see how you look at her all misty eyed."  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Yeah you." She said standing firm.  
  
" Ok, I'm not going to tell her."  
  
" Why the hell not," she said taking a seat. " You're gonna drive you're self crazy."  
  
"She doesn't want me. She wants ' Logan'. I don't know what she sees in him. He doesn't even understand her and he never will."  
  
" He may not understand her but he speaks from his heart, he's not afraid to tell how he feels. You my boo need to tell her before it's too late."  
  
He knew Cindy was right but it wasn't as easy as just telling her. If he told her and she didn't feel the same way that could leave things weird between them for a while. " I can't just tell her."  
  
" You don't even have to say it, there's just this look someone can give you and you'll just know it."  
  
" So look at her?" he asked skeptically.  
  
" Not just look, look with your heart not your eyes."  
  
He was glad he was finally able to admit his feelings. Even if they weren't in front of Max he still said it. " Thanks for everything," he said getting up and taking some packages.  
  
" Don't worry that's what Original Cindy is here for."  
  
Alec smiled and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know there wasn't much Max/ Alec here but I wanted to write this chapter to keep it stretching. Please review, when I don't get any reviews I don't feel like writing anymore and the chapters don't turn out as good. 


	9. chapter9

CAHPTER: Sickness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was on her way out of Jam Pony when Alec came in from delivering a package. Max watched him walk in and give Normal the clipboard. " Are you going home now?"  
  
" I was going to get something to eat first," Alec said getting on his bike. " coming?"  
  
" Sure," Max said smiling.  
  
" So what do you want to eat?"  
  
" Pizza," She said getting on her bike. " I've had this uncontrollable urge for Pizza for the longest while."  
  
" Then Pizza it is."  
  
The drove down the street and stopped at the first pizza parlor they saw. They ordered three boxes of family sized pizzas to go.  
  
" OC has company again huh?" Alec asked smiling lightly.  
  
" I'm beginning to think she has a mating season."  
  
" So, why didn't we just order this at home," he said holding up the pizzas.  
  
" It's you who said you were going somewhere." Max said leaning against the glass window of a shop next door.  
  
" Don't lean on glass."  
  
" What," Max asked confused.  
  
" That's what the sign says ' DON'T LEAN ON GLASS," he said pointing it out.  
  
Max turned around and saw the sign. She saw it was a clothes store. There was a dress in the window, a really nice dress. She noticed she spent to long looking at it, she didn't want to lust over material things.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
" It's ok," she lied.  
  
" I never thought you would like dresses, it's seems so girly."  
  
" Well all girls like to play dress up sometimes."  
  
" You want it?" he knew she wanted it he just wanted to make her say it.  
  
" No." she said flatly.  
  
" You like it but you don't want it, that makes no sense."  
  
" Well even if I wanted I couldn't afford it."  
  
" Well I still have all my money. I can buy it for you."  
  
" Don't waste your money on me."  
  
" If I don't spend it on you I will spend it on Beer and other stupid things."  
  
" Alec don't spend your money on me, you already gave me half of it."  
  
He stepped up to her and took her hand and looked at her and into her eyes and said, " I really want to buy this for you." He saw her smile lightly. They went into the store and addressed the sales clerk. " Tomorrow we'll come back and you can have any thing you want."  
  
" What do I owe you?"  
  
" You don't owe me anything."  
  
" You see what I mean by you're hard to figure out."  
  
" Apparently so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pizza," Max said putting down her bag pack.  
  
" You can't eat a whole pizza."  
  
" I'm so hungry right now, I could eat two pizzas."  
  
" I'd like to see that."  
  
" You don't think I can.  
  
Alec laughed, " If you could eat two pizzas then I would be your personal servant for a week."  
  
  
  
One hour and one a half pizza latter, Max was about to eat her 13th slice of pizza.  
  
" Max I think you should stop now," Alec said worriedly. " This is not healthy."  
  
" No way I'm so close." She said putting a piece of the pizza in the mouth.  
  
" You're gonna throw up if you don't stop. then there would be vomit with pizza particles all over the place."  
  
" I'm not going to throw up." As he said that it had her thinking about puke and it made her want to puke. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
He came and saw Max with her head in the bowl, " I told you to stop."  
  
" Well if you didn't go talking about vomit I wouldn't have thrown up."  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said going to the sink to wash out her mouth. " Oh yeah I'm sick."  
  
He held her up and helped her to the bed. " Do you want anything?"  
  
" Something is the last thing I want." She rolled herself up in the sheet. " Alec come here."  
  
Alec drew closer to her and bent down, " yeah,"  
  
She pulled on his shirt color, " never let me eat pizza again."  
  
He patted her on her head, she looked like she as in labor. She was tossing and turning and she was sweating a lot. " Can I do anything for you?"  
  
" Just stay here so I could hit you every now and then,"  
  
He laid down next to her and held her hand, " just don't break my fingers."  
  
" I won't if you promise not to go anywhere until I say so."  
  
" I promise I won't go anywhere," he said and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: this was not a very good chapter so I will load two this week. Please review the lack of it is affecting my writhing. If you want good chapter review it. 


	10. Chapter10

CHAPTER: Good-bye to you.  
  
  
  
" Are you feeling any better?" Alec asked Max the morning after.  
  
" Yeah," she said getting up from next to him. " You know what today is?"  
  
" Yeah, it's Thursday."  
  
" And do you know what happens today?" she said rubbing her hands.  
  
" We get the money," he said forlornly.  
  
She couldn't believe it. He wasn't even excited. When he found out he had won he seemed so sure about what he was going to do with money, now he was acting like he didn't even care. " I was expecting a different reaction."  
  
Today was the day when he would lose all his possibilities of being with Max, once she got the cure that would be it for the relationship they were building. " Like you said 'its only money'."  
  
" Well now we're actually getting to hold it."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" So, are you gonna call in sick or what?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because we can't go to the bank after work it will be closed by then."  
  
" I don't think he would buy both me and you being sick on the same day."  
  
" Tell him we have Chicken Pox."  
  
" And what would he say when we show up on Friday Chicken Pox free."  
  
" Well just say we ate some bad sushi. "  
  
" I guess that would work."  
  
Max went into the bathroom while Alec called Normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
" I can't believe I'm holding so much money in my hands." Max said looking at the amount of money she had in her knap sack.  
  
" Let's go spend it."  
  
" You go ahead, I will go pay the doctor."  
  
" You told him Friday, that's tomorrow."  
  
Max thought about it, *it would be fun.* " Ok then."  
  
" I'm gonna buy a big screen TV."  
  
" You mean boob tube?"  
  
He gave her a smirk, " if that's what you want to call it."  
  
" You know what I mean."  
  
He laughed, he really enjoyed being with Max, it as a breath of fresh air. " First lets get you that dress,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'm coming out," Max said. She walked out of the changing room in a white flowing gown. "So what do you think?"  
  
" You look.um," he was speechless. She looked so remarkably beautiful.  
  
His lack of words was enough, " thanks," she said laughing, " if only I had a somewhere to go with it."  
  
" I'm sure something will come up.' He stood up and went next to her. He looked at their reflection in the mirror; they looked so good together. It was how it was meant to be.  
  
" Yeah Logan always has some kind of dinner party go to," she said smoothening out the material.  
  
*It's always about Logan* he said in his mind. All he wanted to do was to tell Max how much he felt for her but he couldn't especially when she was so stuck on someone else. * Why can't love take my side for once?*  
  
" Alec thank you so much," she kissed him on his cheek and put each one of his hands in hers. " Why do you keep being so nice to me?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" And you're so modest about it." The mystery that was Alec kept getting more difficult to figure out. " You know you're like the best. friend I've ever had."  
  
He didn't want to be her friend, he wanted everything, the whole Max, but he had to settle for friend because it was all he could get.  
  
" How come you're so quiet?"  
  
" I have a lot on my mind."  
  
" Wanna talk about it?"  
  
He looked into her those brown eyes and he wanted to melt away, " I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
She stared back at him. He was being complicated again. She really wanted him to tell her what was bugging him to the point that he wouldn't be excited about money, but she couldn't force him. " Ok then but if you ever want to tell me, I'm all ears."  
  
He nodded. " So you're going to the doctor now huh?"  
  
" Yeah, why put off for tomorrow what you can do today?"  
  
He shook his head, " guess that makes sense."  
  
" So are you coming?"  
  
" If you want me to."  
  
" I want you to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You're a day early," Mr. Wong said when Max walked into his lab.  
  
" Sorry,"  
  
" That's OK, I pretty much done."  
  
" Well I have the money,"  
  
The doctor pulled out a tray of test tubes and took out one labeled Max. He then took a syringe and pulled some of the liquid into it. He moved towards Max and tried a piece of rubber around her hands. He took a quick glance at Alec who was looking like he was going to die. " Are you ready?" he asked Max. She nodded. " Are you ready," he said looking at Alec. Alec just tuned around and pretended he was looking at something. He injected Max with the cure and pulled the gloves of her hand. " And you're cured."  
  
" Thank you so much doctor,"  
  
" Well you gave me good incentive."  
  
Max and Alec left the house shortly after, " let's go home so I could collect my things," Max said when they mounted their bikes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max walked around the room picking up all the stuff that belonged to her. Alec sat on a chair and watched her. He felt like his world was closing in on him. Max kept on packing until she was finished.  
  
She put her bag on her shoulder and went up to Alec and kissed him on his forehead, " see you around." He nodded.  
  
She opened the door and took one last look at him. That's when he realized he had to tell her, if he let her leave now he would never get to be with her. He forgot all that was in his head and decided to give his heart a chance. He walked up and held her hand.  
  
" What is it Alec," she asked looking at him. For a moment she knew what is was. She always wondered what that look meant, but now it was quite evidential what it was. He had this pleading look in his eyes every time he looked at her, she wasn't sure what it meant but she could almost take it for love.  
  
" Max please don't go."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know this is an awful place to end this Chapter. I wanted to make it as exciting as possible. So please review to get the next chapter, it's already written. 


	11. Chapter11

CHAPTER: Doors.  
  
She opened the door and took one last look at him. That's when he realized he had to tell her, if he let her leave now he would never get to be with her. He forgot all that was in his head and decided to give his heart a chance. He walked up and held her hand. " What is it Alec," she asked looking at him. For a moment she knew what is was. She always wondered what that look meant, but now it was quite evidential what it was. He had this pleading look in his eyes every time he looked at her, she wasn't sure what it meant but she could almost take it for love. " Max please don't go." She was silent; she wasn't sure what to make of this. He let go of her hand and started to paste up and down in an agitated manner. Max was baffled by his behavior. He came to halt in front of her and thus began: " I know I'm being really selfish by asking you to do this but I have to because I will not be able to live with myself if I don't." he took a deep breath. " You see, I know for a fact if you leave here now I'll never see you again, not the way I have in the past few days. Max I feel like my head is going to explode; I have to tell you the truth. And the truth is I'm love with you." Max didn't know what to say as she looked at him as he was staring at her. This was the biggest surprise he had ever given her. He realized her lost for words and decided he should explain himself, "Max I honestly believe that you and I are meant to be together. What I feel for you can't just be a coincident, it's too strong for that." She still had a blank expression on her face. "I know that my timing is a little off, but I promise you if you stay here with me you will never regret it" All she wanted to do was say that she would stay, but she found herself moving away from him. " Alec I can't." He suddenly felt like the idiot of the decade. He poured his heart out and he got nothing in return. He felt the air drain from his lungs; he didn't know what to do, so he did what he did whenever he got scared about something. He put him self in a protective shell, blocked his emotions form the world. So he pretended he was 'all right'. He acted like he did around everyone else, " Well it was worth a try," he said faking a smile, " just trying to save you from the misery that is Logan Cale." She knew this act. She had seen it before. From that moment she knew she lost his trust. " Alec I'm so sorry," He fixed his face like he didn't know hat she was talking about, but his throat was dry and his eyes leaking, as he would call it. " I'm fine." She walked away slowly from him and watched him pretend to be 'fine'. He closed the door behind him and exhaled. He felt sick and dizzy. He went to his bed and curled up his sheet he took the pillow where Max laid before and hugged it. It smelt like her shampoo. He berried his face in it and let the tears out. He knew he had lost her forever. They couldn't even go back to the way they were before not after she knew that he felt that way. He wanted some alcohol in his system but his troth was tight it would not hold it up. It kept playing back in his mind all the thing he spilled out and cursed himself for letting his true feelings known but most off all he cursed that darn Lottery ticket. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* Inside Logan's Apartment. Asha and Logan laid in bed together, over the past few days they had gotten really close. After the incident when Max and Alec walked in on them kissing, they figured it was ok since Max took it so lightly and she did say she kissed Alec. That was invitation enough for Logan to tender. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Max stopped outside Logan's apartment door. She couldn't bring herself to know on the door. She didn't even want to do. She wanted to be somewhere else with someone else. Alec to be exact. She missed him already. She remembered the night when she had the dream about Ben and she woke up afraid and cold, he had been there for her. His arms around her made her feel safe. She longed to have that feeling again. Then it suddenly hit her what she just did. She walked away from the only person who truly understood her, the only person she could be happy with. The fact that she was outside Logan's door became ridiculous. Why was she here and not with Alec. She turned around and went down the elevator. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She kept silently in his apartment. He was on his bed coved up. She crawled into bed with him.  
  
Alec couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had come back to him. He reached out for her and took her in his arms. With out saying a word they laid there holding each other.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Reviews Please. I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter but I had computer problems. I didn't write these before like my other stories.  
  
And I have a message board that's about Jensen it' at http://toonmili.hyperboard2.com 


	12. CHAPTER12

CHAPTER: One step closer to heaven. 

Alec woke up the next day to find Max still in his arms. It hadn't been a dream. He didn't want to let her go but he had to. They had to reach for work in hour. She looked so beautiful resting there next to him. He shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She smiled. " We have to go to work," he said. 

" I know." she replied. 

They got up from the bed and made their way to kitchen. Max almost found herself putting pots of water on the stove to hot to take a bath then she remembered where she was. Alec had hot water. 

Ten minutes later they sat around a small table eating break fast, which was cereal. They weren't really taking much cause either of them knew what to say." Max how come you're here with me?" Alec asked after a long period of just watching her eat. 

She smiled. " I realized that I wanted to be here." 

He almost giggled at what she said. If someone told him that he would have been this far with Max he wouldn't have believed them but he always hoped for it. " I want you to be here to too." 

" I know, you were crying when I left." Max said over a sigh. 

Alec couldn't believe it. She was making fun of him. " You think it's funny?" 

" Not funny. I think it's cute." 

" Cute?" 

" Okay more than that. It's hard to describe what it is. You don't cry for just anyone, I must a lot to you," she said smiling but she was actually serious. 

" I can't even begin to tell you how much." He said playing with his food. 

" You want to know something that I realized?" she asked him. 

" Yeah." 

" I wasted my money." He laughed. " I spent it on Logan only to realize I'm in love with you. I guess I was mean to be broke." 

Ahh, his existence had not been in vain. " Say that again please." 

" I guess I was meant to me broke." 

" No the before that." 

She didn't realize she said it at first. Now that he had brought it to her attention she noticed how true it was. " I'm in love with you." 

He sighed. It was like music to ear. " You have no I idea how good that sounds." 

He tried to control his emotions, but he was acting like a three yeah old who just discovered chocolate. " Love took my side this time." He whispered to himself. He moved in and kissed her. 

There's a moment in someone's life when everything you did before seems so trivial. that was the moment for them. It was like their life was building up to this moment. 

Whenever weary from the battles that rage in my head. You make sense of madness, when my sanity hangs by a tread. I lose my way but still you seem to understand. 

**Now and forever I will be your man.**

**Sometimes I just hold you, to caught up in being asleep.**

**I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me. **

**I'll try to show you each and every way I can.**

**Now and forever I will be your man.**

**Now I can rest my worries and always be sure that I won't be alone anymore.**

**If I had only known you were there all the time.**

**Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand.**

**Now and forever I will be your man. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Wait let me get this straight you guys won the lottery?" OC said in shock. They were in crash telling how they finally happened.

" Yeah, but so much other people won, we didn't get much money." Max explained.

" And Max spent all hers on a cure for the virus." Alec added.

" Which was a waste cause I don't even love him anymore."

" Do you think he still loves you?"

" He and Asha hocked up." Alec added. He was perfectly comfortable talking about Logan, he knew they were stronger than that, nothing could touch them.

" So how did this happen?" OC said referring to Max and Alec hooking up. " I knew all the lying would pay off."

Max looked at OC and then and Alec, " What lying?"

" I sort of lied to make you spend all those nights with Alec, the guy needed help he was like a love sick puppy,"

" I had a feeling you were lying," she said surprised that OC would do something like that, " And you, you knew didn't' you?"

" I had a feeling,"

" Well all's well that ends well." OC said raising a toast. " To Max and Alec, may you have all the happiness I the world."

" To us," they said raising the glasses. 

" So Alec what did you do with your money?" Max asked realizing that he never told her.

" Oh that reminds me, I'll have to show you it."

" When Now?"

He nodded. " If you want to now."

" Yeah," she said jumping off her seat. 

" We'll see you around." he told Cindy and headed out the door with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Ok keep your eyes closed," he said trying to open the door with out making the keys jingle. He opened the door and led her through. He moved his hands. " Do you like it? I mean I know it's not a mansion but it's the closest I will come."

" Wow this gorgeous," she said when she opened her eyes. It was an apartment, it looked a lot like Dr. Wong's house only thing it didn't have so many paintings, but it was just as beautiful. " How could you afford it?"

" Well when I bought it it was like this, so I had no refurnishing to do. I figured it must have been destiny."

" So your address is changing huh," she said smiling.

He put his arms around her and said, " I was actually hoping that yours would change too. I mean if you want it to."

" I'll love to move in with you but only under one condition."

Condition, he didn't like he sound of that. " And what condition would that be?"

" That I get the right side of the bed and you don't hog the sheets."

He smiled. She had him worried for a second. " Speaking of the bed how about we check to see if it's soft enough."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him, " Sounds like a good plan." They went into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. 

THE END

**NOTE:** OK so I know this was not a very good ending but. I changed it so many times I got lost. 


End file.
